My Little Pony: There's No Place Like Home
by Carven Ridge
Summary: Now that Raveon is stuck in his human form for a while, (due to the last story*) he is feeling homesick. Avery and Princess Twilight both have a plan to cheer him up and make him feel like Equestria is his home just like Marvel Creek is. They gather everypony to throw a party just for him. Will he be happy or will he continue missing home and a certain fox girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fans and readers. My fourth Fanfiction story. I haven't been coming up with anything for a while after my last story. Again I'm sorry for letting you guys wait this long because of my old computer was on it's last leg. But now that I got a new computer, the old one is dead to me. LOL! Seriously. It's dead… But now I came up with a new story because of the dream I had last night. Here it is my new story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Now that Raveon is human for a while, he has been helping Spike around the library since he can't continue his magic studies. His side and leg where he was stabbed was still in bad shape, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from helping his friends.

Raveon: "Here you go Spike."

Spike: "Thanks Raveon. I tell ya it's great that you're not studying. It's great having help around the house."

Raveon: "What? Twilight doesn't help you?"

Spike: "Sometimes she does."

Raveon: (groans in pain)

Spike: "Are you okay?!"

Raveon: "In a way, it's half and half. I'm glad that I'm human again, but I hate that I have to be in this much pain."

Spike: "Yeah. Boy I'm still angry that terrible pony stabbed you like that. It's despicable…."

Raveon: "Hey he's where he belongs. That's all that matters k?"

Spike: "Yeah. it's great to have you home Raveon."

Raveon: _Home…._

Spike: "Boy I tell ya, when Twilight and the others brought you I was so scared that happened to you. And after they bandage you up, I waited and waited for you to wake up, it only took you 5 days to wake up…Hey Raveon. Did you hear what I said?"

Raveon: "Huh what?"

Spike: "Are you okay?"

Raveon: "I'm fine. Um…I'm gonna take a little walk. I'll be back later."

Spike: "Okay. Be careful."

Raveon had a lot on his mind. As he walked around Ponyville, he saw how young fillies and colts were with there parents. And it made him think about his real family back home. As he walked on, he came across Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie with a baby deer.

Fluttershy: "Aw poor little thing…"

Pinkie Pie: "I wonder where his parents are?"

Raveon: "Hey Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie. What's with the fawn?"

Fluttershy: "Poor little baby lost his way. And he doesn't know how to get home."

Pinkie Pie: "We're glad you came! Could you use your weird mind powers? Then we could figure out where he lives."

Raveon: "It's called telepathy and sure, I can see what I can do."

As Raveon got close to the baby deer, it backed away as he got closer.

Raveon: "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you."

As Raveon looks deep within the fawn's mind, he knew exactly where it came from.

Raveon: "Come on girls. I know where to go."

As Raveon, the baby deer, and the ponies venture deep into the forest, they stopped when they saw a buck, a doe, and two other fawns were looking around like they were searching for one of they're own.

Pinkie Pie: "We found them!"

Fluttershy and Raveon: "Pinkie! SHHH!"

Fluttershy: "We mustn't yell. Deer are very fragile. If they hear a noise, they leave. Who knows when will find them now."

Pinkie: (whispers) "So what do we do?"

Raveon: (whispers) "I tell you what we do. We're gonna slowly walk quietly towards them and then give the baby back."

Fluttershy: "I like that plan."

Pinkie Pie: "Rodger Dodger!"

Raveon and Fluttershy: "SHHH!"

Pinkie Pie: (whispers) "Sorry!"

Raveon and the ponies walked the baby over to his family. They watched happily as the fawn skipped towards his family. As Raveon watch that, the more sad he got.

Fluttershy: "I'm glad he's back where he belongs. Goodbye little deer."

Pinkie Pie: "Be free baby deer! Go back home with your family and friends. I know you miss them as much as they miss you. There's no place like home!"

Raveon: …..

Fluttershy: "Raveon are you okay?"

Pinkie Pie: "You look like you lost you best friend."

Raveon: "Nothing! It's nothing! I gotta go!"

Pinkie Pie: "What was that all about?"

Raveon quickly walked when he ran into Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Mr. and Mrs. Cake's twin baby ponies.

Raveon: "Hey little ones where are you running to?"

Pumpkin Cake: "Home!"

Mr. Cake: "Come on you two! Let's hurry home! Mommy's worried about us."

The Cake Twins: "Okay Daddy!"

Raveon:….!

Raveon started to run quickly toward the library but every where he turned, he was still hearing that word "home". The more he heard it, the more upset he got. As he close the door behind him, he finally took a breathe.

Spike: "Hey buddy! Welcome home!"

Raveon: "STOP SAYING THAT WORD!"

Spike: "What? All I said is welcome home."

Raveon: "Well I'm not home! This isn't my home Spike!"

Spike:…..

Raveon: "I'm sorry. I'm going up to my room. I don't feel too well. My side and leg is hurting."

Spike: "Uh…Okay."

As Raveon shut the door behind him, Spike quickly darted to Princess Twilight's castle. When he got there he saw that everypony was already here. Then he explained what happen.

Rainbow Dash: "I don't get what's wrong with the guy."

Pinkie Pie: "Poor Raveon."

Avery: "He's probably still hurting from what happened. This is all my fault…"

Paige: "No it wasn't! It was Zorro's. I'm glad he's locked up."

Tory: "Same here."

Rarity: "Poor darling must be lonely."

Fluttershy: "I wish we knew what was wrong."

Applejack: "Sugarcube must be sick or somethin….."

Princess Celestia: "You are absolutely right Applejack."

Everypony: "Princess Celestia!" (bowing)

Twilight: "What do you mean Princess? Is Raveon really sick like he's got the flu?"

Pinkie Pie: "THE FLU! EVERYPONY FOR THEMSELVES! RAVEON'S CONTAGIOUS!"

Princess Celestia: (laughs) "Not that kind of sick Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie: "Ooopsy."

Rainbow Dash: "So random as usual Pink."

Princess Celestia: "When I say Raveon is sick my little ponies, I mean he's homesick. He misses the world he was born into. His world."

Everypony: "Oh!"

Rarity: "Aw he misses his family."

Paige: "Yeah. Even though we're his family but not by blood, we can't replace the one he already has."

Tory: "Yeah."

Avery: "I bet he misses _her_ too…"

Twilight: "Avery…"

Fluttershy: "The human version."

Applejack: "What are we gonna do?"

Avery: "We gotta cheer him up! That's what will do."

Twilight: "That's right! Good idea Avery."

Rainbow Dash: "How the hay are we gonna do that?!"

Twilight: "The same way you all did it for me. You girls made this castle my home when I was feeling homesick about the library. We have to make Ponyville….no Equestria feel just like his second home."

Princess Celestia: "That is a wonderful thing to do for a friend."

Spike: "So what do we do?"

Twilight: "Well we need to throw him a party of course."

Pinkie Pie: "Way ahead of you!" (dashes out the door, then dashes back inside) "He's still in the library isn't he?"

Avery: "Leave that to me. Come on Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie: "WHEEEEE!"

Twilight: "Alright everypony! Let's do this! We got a friend to cheer up!"

Everypony: "ALRIGHT!"

What do you guys think of what Twilight and the others will do for Raveon? Find out in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Avery and Princess Twilight have a plan to make Raveon feel at home. So now they have to decorate the library. But first they have to figure out how to get him out of bed first and out of there.

Avery: "How are we supposed to do this? He's out like a light."

Pinkie Pie: The better question is, how do we keep him distracted until the party?"

Avery and Pinkie Pie: "Hmmm."

Avery: "I'll be right back."

Pinkie Pie: "Where are you going?"

Avery: "To get a pony who is dying to have some alone time with Raveon. You just keep finding a way to wake him up."

Pinkie Pie: "Okey Dokey Lokey!"

Avery quickly darted back to the castle. And when she got there, she spotted Rarity twirling around with some ribbons.

Rarity: "Avery darling. Did you forget something?"

Avery: "I need your help."

Rarity: "Oh but I can't sweetness. I have to get these ready for Raveon's soiree."

Avery: "Oh that's okay. I guess we can find another way to keep Raveon distracted. Until the party is ready. ALL DAY." (sly smile)

Rarity: (clears throat) "On second thought. Let me come with you."

Avery: "Excellent."

Applejack: "C'mon y'all! We got a lot of work ahead of us. YEE-HAW!"

 **Note: This is the song they sang to make Twilight's castle feel like home.**

( _Make This Castle A Home,_ _ **MY**_ _version_ song begins)

Rainbow Dash:

 _Let's all work together_

 _To make our friend shi-i-ine_

Paige and Twilight:

 _Once we add some sparkle_

 _It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel..._

All:

 _It'll feel divine_

Applejack:

 _Crates of apples an' bales o' hay_

 _To make him feel at home_

Fluttershy:

 _Furry friends and some popinjays_

 _So he won't be alone_

All:

 _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make_

 _Ponyville feel like home_

Paige and Tory:

 _There's nothing like friends and family_

 _To greet you as you walk through the door_

Rainbow Dash:

 _He'll need this and those_

 _Posters of all my heroes_

 _How could any human awesome ever ask for more?_

All:

 _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make_

 _A second home he'll adore_

Paige:

 _Bright curtains of flowing silk and lace_

Tory:

 _This picture of me winning a race_

At the library,

Pinkie Pie: (watching Raveon sleep)

 _Party cannons to give him a surprise_

Applejack:

 _Hoes and rakes and some more garden supplies_

Fluttershy:

 _Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear_

Rarity:

 _Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare_

Avery:

 _Let's just hope, let's just hope, let's just hope_

Rarity and Avery:

 _We can get him out of there!_

Rainbow Dash:

 _More of this and that_

Tory:

 _And the party hats_

Rainbow Dash:

 _How could anypony awesome ask for more than that?_

Applejack:

 _Let's all work together_

Twilight:

 _To show that we have shown_

Princess Celestia:

 _Our dear friend, Raveon_

All:

 _How we make, how we make, how we make_

 _Ponyville feel home_

 _How we make, how we make_

 _Him not feel alone_

 _How we make, how we make_

 _This town his second home!_

Back at the library, Pinkie Pie was waiting for Avery to come back and she did with Rarity.

Avery: "Still haven't found a way to wake him up?"

Pinkie Pie: "Not yet. I was about to try something else."

Avery: "We better hurry. Because everypony is on there way right now. Right Rarity? Rarity? Rarity? What are you doing to him?"

Rarity: (sighs lovingly) "Just look at him. Human or pony, he is absolutely handsome."

Avery: "He does look handsome that way doesn't he?"

Rarity: "Indeed."

Pinkie Pie: "But we're still gonna wake him up!"

Rarity and Avery: "Wha?!"

Pinkie Pie took out a mega phone and held it closely to Raveon's ear.

Pinkie Pie: "RAVEON! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Raveon: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (falls out of bed)

Raveon: "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Pinkie Pie: "Wakey wakey Raveon."

Raveon: (clenches his fist and teeth) "…Pinkie…"

Rarity: "You have had enough beauty rest dearie."

Raveon: "What are you girls doing here?"

Rarity: "I came to steal you away for a while. That is alright with you Avery dear? You don't mind if I steal him away do you?"

Avery: (pouts) "Yeah. Sure."

Raveon: "Steal me away?"

Rarity: "Of course. To make some new clothes for you. That stitching up your other one just made me want to do a whole set just for you. Free of charge."

Raveon: "Really?"

Rarity: "Mm-hm! Now come along. We mustn't dawdle. I must do your measurements. Goodness. I never took measurements from a human before, but I'm sure I can make it work."

Avery: (pouts)

Pinkie Pie: "You okay?"

Avery: "Uh! Yeah! Let's get to work."

Pinkie Pie: Yay! He's gonna love it!" (uses party cannon)

As Avery and Pinkie Pie try to decorate the place, Rarity will do her best to keep Raveon away from the library. Will she succeed? And what does she have place with that devious smile? Find out in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We last left Raveon, he was being taken away by Rarity much to Avery's dismay, but for a good cost. To have a surprise for Raveon. Now we join Raveon and Rarity at Carrousel Boutique.

Raveon: " **YOWCH!** "

And it sounds like he's in more pain than he already is. Lets move on.

Raveon: "So what kind of clothes am I'm getting?"

Rarity: "Uh well that is a surprise. Now take them off."

Raveon: "Take what off?!" (getting nervous)

Rarity: "Your clothes dear. Chop chop."

Raveon: "Why?"

Rarity: "Because I am going to try some designs on you and I need somepony- I mean a human to try them on."

Raveon: "I am not a mannequin!"

Rarity: (about to use horn) "Do you want me to use my horn to take them off for you? Because I will."

Raveon: "NO NO NO! I'll do it."

Rarity: "Good." _Drat!_

As Rarity watch Raveon take off his shirt, she began to squeal uncontrollably then clears her throat to remain calm. He turned around and that's when she saw the stab wound from Zorro. Raveon got surprised as Rarity rubbed her hoof on his not so muscular slender torso.

Rarity: "Does it still hurt dearie?"

Raveon: "I guess, but I should be fine by now. It's like I can still feel pain for some reason."

Rarity: "Was it traumatic for you?

Raveon: "Yeah."

Raveon: "Well the past is in the past. You're alright and that's all that matters. If anything were to happen to you, Celestia knows what I would do."

Raveon: "I'm fine." (takes her hoof)

Much to his surprise, Rarity kissed Raveon a centimeter away from his lips making him blush just a tiny bit.

Raveon: "R-r-rarity!"

Rarity: "That is a little gesture of how much you mean to me darling. But don't worry I have plenty more."

Raveon: "Uh one is fine thanks."

Rarity: "Of course. Pants."

Raveon: "What about them?"

Rarity: "Take them off too."

Raveon: "Seriously?!"

Rarity: "Yes." (giggles)

Raveon: "Ugh!"

Back in Ponyville, everypony was moving from Twilight's castle to the library. They had boxes, food, drinks, and decorations. Tory has his gifts for Raveon. As he was flying, he spotted Pinkie Pie floating toward the library with balloons tied to her back and ponytail.

Tory: "Those are a lot of balloons Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie: "I know right? When Raveon sees these it will feel like he is floating on air. Get it? Huh huh? Because balloons float. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tory: "Uh, yeah sorta."

Applejack: "Do y'all think he's been on the farm before? Maybe he likes the farm life where he's from."

Fluttershy: "Maybe he needs a pet."

Rainbow Dash: "What he needs is ACTION!"

Applejack: "We don't want him to hurt more than he already is RD."

Pinkie Pie: (skipping) "Yeah we don't want his injury to spurt out more blood while he's hanging out doing stunts with you and then he's gonna die of loss of blood. That would be very bad!"

Paige: "PINKIE! You're scaring Avery!"

Pinkie: "Oopsy."

Twilight: "You okay Avery?"

Fluttershy: "You've been quiet. Quieter than me."

Tory: "Nobody's quieter than you Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash: "Good one Tor!"

Avery: "I'm alright."

Pinkie Pie: "I think she's upset because Rarity took Raveon from her or maybe she's feeling guilty because it's her fault that Raveon was almost stabbed to death and is walking like a human right now!" (still skipping)

Everypony: "PINKIE!"

Pinkie Pie: "Oopsy!"

Avery: "I just feel bad that's all."

Fluttershy: "I wonder how they're doing so far."

Twilight: "I bet they're doing fine. As long as Rarity keeps stalling for a little more time."

Applejack: "Knowing her, she got her hooves where they're not suppose be."

 **She's right.**

Raveon: "Ouch! Rarity! Hold up now! WOAH! Watch where those hooves go!"

Rarity: "Darling stop fidgeting!"

Rarity put Raveon in a black jacket with a black shirt with a green v-neck and some dark jeans.

Rarity: "Se Mani fique!" (smooches) "Look at your new outfit dearie."

Raveon: "Oh wow! Rarity this looks really nice!"

Rarity: "Yes indeed. And just in time for the party-OOPS!"

Raveon: "Party? What Party?"

Rarity: "Uh-well….the Gala! Yes yes! The Gala will come up real soon. And I figure well I make you some outfits!" (nervous laughing)

Raveon: "Hmmm…"

Raveon is beginning to get suspicious. Will he find out more about the party before it's done being set up? Chapter 4 is coming soon. Rarity YOU BIG MOUTH!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now that Rarity has said too much, Raveon's curiosity starts to awaken. He could tell that Rarity was up to something. And he could tell by how her body was moving like if she says more about Raveon's surprise party, it would be all for naught.

Raveon: "Rarity?" (raises an eyebrow)

Rarity: "U-uh yes darling?"

Raveon: "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Rarity: "Whatever do you mean?"

Raveon: "You do realize I can read minds, right?"

Rarity: (gulps)

Raveon: "That means I can tell if you're lying to me." (eyes glowing green)

Rarity: (gets an idea) "If you read my mind, who knows what erotic thoughts I'm thinking about." (winks)

Raveon: (eyes went back to dark brown) " **?!** "

That frightened Raveon just a bit. We all know that Rarity has a crush on him. With hesitation, he backed off a little bit.

Rarity: "Wait right here darling. I have to check on…some materials! Yes!"

Raveon: "So you're just gonna leave me here?"

Rarity: "I'll send somepony to fetch you. Ta ta!"

Raveon: (rolling eyes) "That's just great."

Rarity quickly rushed back to the library. When she walked in Pinkie bumped right into her.

Pinkie: "Oopsy! Sorry Rarity."

Rarity: "It's quite alright. Everypony listen. I'm afraid that Raaveon is getting quite suspicious!"

Applejack: "How the hay that happened?"

Rarity: "I've might have well you know said too much? Tee-hee!"

Everypony: "RARITY!"

Rarity: "I'M SORRY!"

Rainbow Dash: "Where is he now?"

Rarity: "I left him at the park."

Applejack: "Well that's just terrific!" (sarcastic)

Fluttershy: "So what do we do now?"

Twilight: Obviously, we need somepony else to keep Raveon distracted.

Paige: "Like who?"

And from out of nowhere, pops in Discord.

Discord: "Hello my little ponies! Did you miss me?"

Everypony: "Discord!"

Paige: "This is Discord?"

Tory: "He's funny looking."

Discord: "Oh like you?" (pulls off one of Tory's wings)

Tory: "Hey! Give that back! I can't fly with just one wing!"

Discord: "You have to reach for it!"

Fluttershy: "Discord. You know better."

Discord: "Of course. Here you go." (snaps fingers)

Tory: "Whew!"

Discord: "What's this?! A welcome home party? For me?! How'd you know I was coming?"

Spike: "Uh actually, it's-"

Discord: Oh! Was it suppose to be a surprise? I'm dreadfully sorry for ruining it! Bad Discord!"

Rainbow Dash: "It's not for you!"

Discord: "Pardon?"

Rarity: "It's for Raveon darling."

Discord: "Who in Equestria is that?"

Twilight: "Raveon is a human who came from another world. We're throwing this party for him."

Avery: "Because he's feeling homesick."

Discord: "Then why can't he just go back home?"

Twilight: "He can't. He's been hurt really badly."

Applejack: "This is suppose to be a surprise party for him. But cuz somepony had to open her big mouth, young feller's getting suspicious!"

Rarity: (whistling)

Rainbow Dash: "Someone needs to keep him busy a little while longer."

Discord: "Say no more. I'll take care of this Raveon person."

Fluttershy: "You will? Oh thank you Discord!"

Rainbow Dash: "I don't know about this."

Spike: "I think he can handle it."

Discord: "Leave it to me."

As Discord headed out the door, he came back looking puzzled.

Discord: "Sorry to disturb you again, but how do I suppose to know what he looks like?"

Twilight: "He stands up on his back hooves he calls legs, and he wears clothes."

Discord: "What are legs?"

Twilight: "Just go!"

Back to where Raveon was, he walked around for a bit. He came across the same fountain that brought him here. As he stepped closer, he started to put his foot in the water but he hesitated. Should he leave or should he stay?

Discord: "Thinking about going for a swim?"

Raveon: "Huh?" (turns around) "What the?! Who the heck are you?! Or should I ask what are you?"

Discord: "I am what as known as the bringer of chaos. I cause mischief for everyone."

Raveon: "Discord."

Discord: "In the flesh. And you must be Raveon. Am I correct?"

Raveon: "Uh, yeah. Spike says you use to be bad, but now you're good."

Discord: "Yes. I am reform. It can be quite boring sometimes, but I found a way where I can have a little mischief. Harmless painless mischief."

Raveon: "Sure I be scared?"

Discord: "No no no! I just thought we should have a little chat. I've never seen a human before. So tell me about yourself."

Raveon: "Uh sure."

As Discord kept Raveon busy, the rest of the ponies continue to get ready for the party. Chapter 5 is coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last time we left Raveon with Discord. They finally meet face to face.

Discord: "So, this what the famous human looks like. Very fascinating indeed."

Raveon: "Uh thank you?" _Geesh! He's observing me like I'm some kinda specimen or something. He acts like he's never seen another human before. Well technically he hasn't. Technically._ "So you're like the god of chaos or something like that? Meaning you cause destruction?"

Discord: "I USE TO do that, yes. But I have turned over a new leaf." (transforming into a leaf and turned himself over)

Raveon: "I see."

Discord: "Though I do like to have a little "harmless" fun from time to time." (snaps fingers)

Raveon's eyes widened as he watched Discord turn some cute adorable baby bunnies into giant bunnies chasing young foals around Ponyville.

Raveon: "?!"

Discord: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fabulous fabulous! See Raveon, my boy, isn't that fun?"

Raveon: "No." (cynical look)

Discord: "How is that not fun?!"

Raveon: "You're traumatizing kid ponies, you nitwit! If they go to a petting zoo, they don't even want to go near a baby rabbit! Change them back! Now!"

Discord: "Oh poo!" (snaps baby bunnies back to normal)

Raveon: "Honestly! How Fluttershy and Spike put up with you, I'll nev-AAH!" (grabbing his injured side"

Discord: "Is everything alright?"

Raveon: "You may not have heard, but I was seriously hurt weeks ago."

Discord: "Yes. Twilight told me about your little "accident". A blade transforming back into your original form. I heard of such a thing, but never thought something like that would actually existed."

Raveon: "Yeah. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both said that I should be find by now. That I should've turned back into a unicorn by now, but for some reason, I'm still…Me."

Discord: "Hmm. I heard of something like that as well. I find that very odd indeed. I just can't place my odd hooves on it."

Raveon: "Ever since what happened to Avery, I keep picturing myself being stabbed, turned back to normal, and just dying. I don't understand it somehow. It's like some kinda of force that's keeping me from turning into a unicorn."

Discord: "Maybe it's because you're having trouble, because you miss home."

Raveon: "…You could say that."

Discord: (wide smile) "Maybe it's because you feel out of place here.."

Raveon: "…"

Discord: "What's her name?"

Raveon: "What are you talking about?"

Discord: "The special someone that holds a tight grip on that beating heart of yours."

Raveon: "Well…"

Discord: "She's from your world isn't she?"

Raveon: "Yeah. and that's all I'm saying."

Discord: "Then again my dear boy, what is stopping you? Why don't you go home right this second?"

Raveon: "Because I've been hurt. I was stabbed twice and turned back to normal. I'm feeling a bit better, but I don't know why I'm still like this."

Discord: (looks at Raveon closer) "Hmm."

Raveon: "Personal space please."

Discord: "It seems like something is blocking your aura."

Raveon: "My aura?"

Discord: "Yes. Alicorns, Unicorns, me of course, and apparently SOMEONE like YOU, has an aura. Magical creatures in all Equestria have auras. Some unicorns can read them themselves. And it seems yours is blocked." (poking Raveon's nose)

Discord: "Whose to say."

Raveon: "Yeah. It's a mystery."

Discord: _How could that thing still be in his body?_

Raveon: "What thing?"

Discord: "Oh! Nothing! Twilight did not mention you were a mind reader. Could you excuse me for just a minute?"

Raveon: "What?! Seriously?!"

Discord: "Worry not, I'll send someone else." (snaps fingers then disappears)

Back at the library, the preparation for the party is almost complete. As Twilight goes over the list and checks them off one by one, Discord pops up beside her.

Twilight: "AAAAH! Discord." (phew) "Don't scare me like tha-"

Discord: "We need to talk my dear." (grabs Twilight then poofs upstairs)

Twilight: "Please for the love of Celestia, don't do that! And where's Raveon? Is he on his way?!"

Discord: "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. There's something inside of him fracturing his center aura."

Twilight: "What do you mean?"

Discord: "I didn't want to say this to him, but I can still see pieces of that dagger still inside him. Like shards."

Twilight: "But the princesses…They said that he would be okay. Are you saying that's what's keeping him human?"

Discord: "It would appear so. And we have to hurry and get it out or it will leave him in a MUCH DARK pain."

While Twilight and Discord were still talking, Avery heard everything with her fox like ears. As quick as her hybrid powers, she darted out of the library to find Raveon. She headed toward the park then stop as she saw Raveon about to get into the fountain.

Avery: "Raveon what are you doing?" (changing back to a pony)

Raveon: "What are you doing here?"

Avery: "I have to tell you something. It's about what happened to you. But why are you getting into a fountain?"

Raveon: "I…I don't want to hurt you."

Avery: "What do you mean? What are you fixing to do?"

Raveon: "I'm…I'm going back home."

Avery: "…?!"

Could Raveon really be going back to his world? What about the party? But more importantly, what about his injuries?! Can Avery find a way to stop him? Find out in Chapter 6.


End file.
